elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tamriël
is een van de verschillende continenten van Nirn, het sterfelijke rijk van het oneindige en eindige, in tegenstelling tot de onsterfelijke rijken van het oneindige en absolute. Nirn is het centrum van Mundus, het sterfelijke rijk, en is de Elfse wortel voor het menselijke woord mondain (mundane), wat 'gewoon' of 'aards' betekent. Mankar Camoran zei eens dat Tamriël een extensie is van het rijk van Oblivion, hoewel dit gewoon het gewauwel van de Mythische Dageraad kan zijn, gegeven dat hij de enige persoon is die dit beweerde. De grootte van Tamriël zou ongeveer 12 miljoen vierkante kilometer zijn. Het rijk is verdeeld in negen provincies. De naam Tamriël zou ook Sterachtig Hart betekenen, terwijl het in de Elfse taal bekend staat als Schoonheid van de Dageraad. Geschiedenis De opgeschreven Tamriëlische geschiedenis wordt verdeeld in vijf afzonderlijke tijdperken: het Merethische Tijdperk, het Eerste Tijdperk, het Tweede Tijdperk, het Derde Tijdperk en ten slotte het Vierde Tijdperk. Er was nog een ander tijdperk voor het begin van de opgeschreven geschiedenis. Dit is het Dageraad Tijdperk en tijdens dit tijdperk is het universum en alles ontstaan. Merethisch Tijdperk Het Merethische Tijdperk of het Mythische Tijdperk was het tijdperk wanneer Tamriël verkend en bewoond werd door nieuwe bevolkingsgroepen. De Atmoranen kwamen naar Tamriël van Atmora. Nadat zij aangekomen waren, begonnen ze zich door het hele vasteland van Skyrim te verspreiden. Toen de eerste Aldmer arriveerden in Tamriël, vestigden ze zich oorspronkelijk in de Summerset Isles, en verspreidden zich dan verder oostwaards over het hele vasteland. Toen de Aldmer zich vestigden in Tamriël veranderden hun culturen zich in relatie tot hun nieuwe omgeving. Diegenen die achterbleven op de Summerset Isles werden de Altmer, degenen die in Valenwood bleven werden de Bosmer, in Morrowind bleven de Chimer en de Dwemer, de Ayleid in Cyrodiil, en in High Rock ontstond er een hybride ras van Aldmer en Nedes, de Bretoenen. In deze tijd zouden alle mythologische gebeurtenissen plaats gevonden hebben. Dit tijdperk werd buiten de verifieerbare geschiedenis genomen, daar de mensheid nog geen geschreven taal kende tot het einde van dit tijdperk. Aldmeri geschriften dateren echter terug tot het begin van het Merethisch tijdperk. Eerste Tijdperk Het Eerste Tijdperk wordt voornamelijk gekenmerkt door de verplaatsing van macht van elfen naar mensen en de geboorte van sommige van de meest machtige religies van het land. In het Hartland van Tamriël worden de mensen eindelijk krachtiger en verdrijven ze hun Elfen meesters van het land. In het noordoostelijke deel van het continent verleidt het Hart van Lorkhan vele stervelingen, van Dwemer tot Chimer. Het Goddelijke Hart veroorzaakt verschrikkelijke oorlogen en de verdwijning van een ooit groot ras, de Dwemer. Tweede Tijdperk Het Tweede Tijdperk start nadat de Akaviri Potentaat Versidue Shaie de laatste van de Cyrodiil lijn vermoord. Dit is ook het tijdperk waarin sommige van de meest machtige facties in Tamriël ontstaan; met de Magïers Gilde en de Duistere Broederschap als twee van de grootste. In 2E583 lanceerde de Daedric Prins Molag Bal een invasie op Tamriël, in een poging om Tamriël in zijn eigen rijk, Coldharbour te zuigen. Hij deed dit door machines die bekend staan als Duistere Ankers. Het tijdperk eindigt nadat Tiber Septim met het Dwemer artifact Numidium succesvol heel Tamriël weet te herenigen. Derde Tijdperk Het Derde Tijdperk, door sommigen beschreven als het meest glorieuze tijdperk zover, is de tijd van de Septim Dynastie. In feite reikt de lange lijn van Septim-Keizers bijna ten einde op verscheidene punten van deze periode. Sommige van de belangrijke evenementen zijn de Oorlog van de Rode Diamant (Engels: War of the Red Diamond), een burgeroorlog over de opvolging en een lang decennium van heerschappij door de verraderlijke Jagar Tharn. Daarbovenop wordt dit tijdsperk gekenmerkt door de hergeboorte van Nerevar Indoril, de grootste Chimeri generaal, en de geboorte van Numidium en de tweede Draken Uitbraak die daarop volgt. De Oblivion Crisis begon ook toen de Daedrische Prince Mehrunes Dagon een poging waagde om de sterfelijke wereld in zijn god-achtige gedaante te betreden. In de laatste dagen van het Derde Tijdperk werd de Keizer Uriel Septim VII vermoord aan het begin van , samen met al zijn erfgenamen, behalve één bastaardzoon, Martin Septim. In het laatste gevecht voor Septim's leven werden de Blades geholpen door een ontsnapte gevangene. Het was deze gevangene die Martin redde van de belegering van Kvatch, deze gevangene die opnieuw en opnieuw Oblivion bestormde, en deze gevangene die het Amulet der Koningen (Engels: Amulet of Kings) terugvond. Het was ook deze gevangene, genaamd Kampioen van Cyrodiil, Held van Kvatch en Redder van Bruma, die Martin's ultieme zelfopoffering toeschouwde om de Oblivion Crisis te beëindigen, en samen daarmee, het Derde Tijdperk. Vierde Tijdperk Eerste Eeuw Het begin van deze eeuw wordt gekenmerkt door de val van de Magiërs Gilde. In 4E22 kwamen de Thalmor en de Aldmeri Dominie er terug bovenop en deden ze hun oude macht herrijzen in de Summerset Isles. In 4E29 viel de Derde Aldmeri Dominie Valenwood binnen en namen ze de macht over. Ze sloten een verbond met de plaatselijke Bosmer. In 4E98 verdwenen de twee manen, Masser en Secunda, op mysterieuze wijze. Na twee jaar keerden de manen eindelijk terug. Er was verwarring en angst door het hele Keizerrijk, maar in Elsweyr was het het ergste. Dit omdat de manen zeer belangrijk zijn voor de Khajiit (de inwoners van Elsweyr) en hun cultuur. De Thalmor eisten de restoratie van de manen op en zeiden dit gedaan te hebben door het gebruik van voordien ongekende Dageraad magieën, zodanig dat de Khajiit hun als hun redders zagen. De Derde Aldmeri Dominie bestond nu uit de Summerset Isles, Valenwood en Elsweyr, en groeide zowel in grootte, macht en ambitie terwijl het Keizerrijk op het punt stond in te storten. Tweede Eeuw Op de 30e van de maand Frostfall, in 4E171, stuurde de Aldmeri Dominie een van de ambassadeurs naar de Keizerlijke Stad in een overdekte koets met een geschenk en een ultimatum voor de keizer. De lijst van eisen besloten hulden, opheffen van de Blades, het buiten de wet stellen van het vereren van Talos en het afstaan van grote delen van Hammerfell aan de Dominie. De Keizer weigerde het ultimatum, en daarop opende de ambassadeur de koets, waaruit de honderden hoofden van de Blades-agenten uit de Summerset Isles en Valenwood rolden. Met deze ontmoeting stond de Grote Oorlog aan de deur. De Dominie lanceerde een volledige invasie op Hammerfell en Cyrodiil. Hun initiële opdracht was om controle te krijgen in Hammerfell. De meeste van de legers van de Dominie vielen Hammerfell binnen, wat ook Vrouwe Arannelya en haar legers omvatte. Zij trok het westen van Cyrodiil binnen vanuit Valenwood, passeerde op die manier Anvil en Kvatch, en trok naar Hammerfell. Tegelijkertijd leidde Heer Naarifin zijn troepen vanuit het zuiden Cyrodiil binnen. Over de volgende twee jaren veranderde de Aldmeri Dominie hun hoofdopdracht van het innemen van Hammerfell naar het overnemen van de Keizerlijke Stad (Imperial City) en de rest van Cyrodiil, om zo het Keizerrijk omver te werpen. Dit dankzij het verrassende succes heer Naarifin en zijn legers. In 4E172 vielen de steden Bravil en Anvil. Er waren zeeslagen op Meer Rumare en langs de Niben. In Hammerfell versterkte de Dominie haar troepen en trok verder landinwaards. De enige stad die het uithield was Hegathe. In 4E174 stuurde de Dominie haar hele beschikbare legermacht en voorraden naar de invasie van Cyrodiil. Op de 12e dag van de maand Second Seed lanceerde ze een volledige invasie op de Keizerlijke Stad. De muren werden doorbroken en de troepen raakten de stad binnen. Het Keizerlijke Paleis (Engels: Imperial Palace) werd platgebrand en de Wit-Goude Toren (White Gold Tower) gepulunderd, terwijl ook de onschuldigen getroffen werden. Uiteindelijk werd het vechten te veel voor het Keizerrijk. Met de plundering van de Keizerlijke Stad en de Strijd van de Rode Ring (Battle of the Red Ring) had de oorlog het Keizerrijk vernietigd, totdat Titus Mede II en het Rijk gedwongen werden het Wit-Goud Concordaat te ondertekenen in het latere deel van 4E 175. Derde Eeuw Tijdens de derde eeuw van het Vierde Tijdperk was de Hoge Koning van Skyrim, Torygg, vermoord door Ulfric Stormcloak in een duel. Dit veroorzaakte de burgeroorlog van Skyrim tussen een Noords-nationalistische groepering, genaamd de Stormcloaks en het Tamriëlische Keizerrijk. Alduin, de Noordse god van Destructie en eerstgeborene van Akatosh keerde ook terug, met zich meebrengend de terugkeer van de draken naar Skyrim. Toch rees er een held, de Draakgeborene of Dovahkiin, die de bedreiging versloeg en heel Nirn redde. Geografie Tamriël betaat uit negen provincies, elk met een eigen cultuur en ras, met uitzondering van High Rock dat twee verschillende rassen kent. Black Marsh Deze grote en grotendeels nog niet in kaart gebrachte regio van dichtbegroeide moerassen bevindt zich aan het zuidelijke uiteinde van Tamriel. De Argonians leven in deze moerassen en dikke struiken, dankzij hun amfibieachtige vermogen om onder water te kunnen ademhalen en hun hoge resistentie tegen ziektes. Black Marsh is het rijk van de Argonians, een amfibie-ras, waar op neergekeken wordt als "beestenvolk" door de andere rassen. Hierom zijn de Argonians een voormalig slavenras. Cyrodiil Deze provincie ligt in het hart van Tamriël en is het land der Keizerlijken. Cyrodiil bestaat voor het grootste deel uit bossen en bergen. In het midden ligt de Nibenay Vallei, een grote vlakte omringd door equatoriale regenwouden. Vele rivieren vloeien door deze streek, en hoe verder men naar het zuiden reist, hoe meer het land subtropisch wordt. Gedurende de meeste Elder Scrolls games is het tevens ook de zetel van het Keizerrijk. Naar Cyrodiil wordt ook verwezen als de Hartenlanden en is de locatie waar zich afspeelt. Cyrodiil is de Keizerlijke provincie, bewoond door de Keizerlijken (Engels: Imperials) of Cyrodiils. Het is een gewoon menselijk volk die de basis bevolking vormen voor het Keizerrijk, hoewel de heersende dynsastie van Septims gedacht werd ook Noords bloed te hebben, wat hun lange geschiedenis van krijger-koningen zou verklaren. Er is ook Dunmer bloed terug te vinden in de Septim-bloedlijn. Elsweyr Verdeeld door barre, onvruchtbare streken in het noorden en meer bevolkte, subtropische regios in het zuiden, markeert deze regio de zuidelijke kust van Tamriël. Elsweyr is het thuisland van de Khajiit, een kattenvolk. Ze worden vaak bekeken als barbaren en dieven. De Khajiit waren ook vaak slaven voor de Telvanni. Ze zijn een sterk volk, goed met het zwaard en de beste dieven en assassins dankzij hun balans en stille pootjes. Hammerfell Hammerfell ligt in het westen van Tamriël. Deze regio wordt gedomineerd door de Alik'r Woestijn. Het is het land van de Roodwachters (oorspronkelijk van Yokuda), ondernemende uitbreiders van het westen. Hoewel ze mensen zijn, delen ze niet hetzelfde bloed als de andere menselijke rassen. Vroeger was Hammerfell de woonplaats van een belangrijke Dwemer bevolking. Later was het dan weer van de Orcs, tot de landing van de Yokudan in hun Ra'gada of Krijgersgolf. Het was vanaf deze golf dat de Redguards hun naam en hun reputatie als de beste soldaten van Nirn verkregen. High Rock Als thuisland van de Bretoenen en de Orcs is deze provincie verdeeld in verschillende Bretoense stadstaten en kleinere koninkrijken. Het is gematigd van klimaat en ligt aan de noord-westelijke kust van Tamriël. De zuidelijke regio van High Rock is deel van de locatie waar afspeelt. High Rock wordt bewoond door de Bretoenen, man-mer hybriden aan de menselijke kant, en Orsimer (of Orcs), wat het Aldmeri is voor Paria Volk: elfen die er zo anders uitzien dan de High Elves dat ze vaak verward worden als gerelateerd tot goblins en/of trollen. Orsimer leven in de stad Orsinium. Morrowind De provincie in de noordoostelijke hoek van Tamriël en thuisland van de Dunmer (Donkere Elfen) bestaat uit een continentaal vasteland en een groot eiland in het midden, genaamd Vvardenfell. Het wordt verdeeld door een inham van de Zee van Geesten (Engels: Sea of Ghosts), de Binnen Zee (Engels: Inner Sea). Vvardenfell is de setting voor het spel . Er is ook een eiland verder naar het noorden gelegen, genaamd Solstheim, wat de setting vormt voor zowel de officiële add-on van , namelijk en de add-on van , namelijk . Morrowind, bewoond door de Dunmer of Donkere Elfen, wat Vervloekt Volk betekent in het Adlmeri (dankzij Azura's vloek na de evenementen van de Battle of Red Mountain). Deze regio werd ook ooit bewoond door een grote populatie Dwemer, maar al wat van hen overbleef, waren de ruïnes. Skyrim Deze noordelijke, door sneeuw bedekte en bergachtige regio is het thuisland van de Noorderling en Falmer (Sneeuw Elfen). Skyrim is waar ook sommige van de hoogste bergen van Tamriël zich bevinden, met als bekendste de Keel van de Wereld (Throat of the World). Skyrim is minder verstedelijkt dan Cyrodiil, maar de vijf grootste steden hebben toch een redelijk grote bevolking, terwijl de andere vier steden eerder dorpen zijn. Skyrim is de locatie waar plaatsvindt. Skyrim wordt bewoond door de Noorderlingen, en voor het begin van het Eerste Tijdperk, de Sneeuw-Elfen. Noorderlingen zijn de enige directe afstammelingen van de originele Atmoorse inwijkelingen van over de bevroren Zee van Geesten. Summerset Isles Deze provincie ligt tegen de Eltherische Oceaan, met de Abeceaanse Zee gelegen tussen de eilanden van het vasteland van Tamriël. Het bestaat uit drie eilanden: één groot westers hoofdeiland, een smaller genaamd Auridon met een nog ander met onbekende locatie, maar waarschijnlijk gelegen onmiddellijk ten zuiden van Valenwood en ten oosten van Auridon. Deze eilanden worden bewoond door de Altmer (Hoog Elfen). Ze zijn zeer krachtige magiërs en beschouwen hun eigen cultuur en ras als superieur voor verscheidene redenen. Valenwood Deze provincie ligt in de zuid-westelijke provincie van Tamriel en bestaat uit voornamelijk een grote, onbewoonde woudelijke wildernis. De kusten worden gedomineerd door doorwortelde moerassen en tropische regenwouden, terwijl hevige regenval de binnenlandse regenwouden voeden. Valenwood is het thuisland van de Bosmer (Woud Elfen), wat Boomsap Volk betekent. De Bosmer van Valenwood zijn gekend voor hun korte lengte, maar dankzij dit zijn ze zeer snel en licht en zijn het natuurlijke jagers en boogschutters. Regeringen Keizerrijk Tamriël was een Keizerrijk dat, tot het einde van de Oblivion Crisis, geregeerd werd door een keizer van de Septim-dynastie. Alternatieve namen zijn het Derde Keizerrijk der Mensen, de Derde Dynastie of de Zetel der Verdeelde Koningen (Engels: Seat of Sundered Kings). Het centrum van het Keizerrijk was Cyrodiil, thuisland van zowel de keizer als de Oudere Raad (Engels: Elder Council), die de administratie en een interim-regering vormt tijdens instabiele tijden. Wanneer de keizer sterft, is de nieuwe keizer normaal gesproken het oudste kind (preferabel zoon) van de gestorven keizer. Desondanks hebben echtgenoten, jongere kinderen, broers en zussen en op zijn minst een maal een bastaardkind de troon overgenomen. Onder de keizer is de Oudere Raad. Zij regeert het Keizerrijk tussen opvolgingsperiodes wanneer er nog geen keizer gevonden is. De details van de Keizerlijke Regering onder de Oudere Raad zijn onduidelijk en obscuur. Daarbovenop heeft iedere provincie een eigen regering. De provinciale regering werkt parallel met een lokale Keizerlijke regering die de zaken van het keizerrijk regelt in deze provincie. Na de dood van de laatste van de Septim-Keizers en de verdwijning van de laatste erfgenaam, werd het hoofd van de staat Ocato, die op dat moment hoofd van de Oudere Raad, Groots Strijdmagiër en Keizerlijke Hoogkanselier was. Toch is deze functie eigenlijk puur ceremonieel. Aldmeri Dominie De Admeri Dominie (Engels: Aldmeri Dominion) is een alliantie die verscheidene malen gebeurde tussen de Altmer van de Summerset Isles, de Bosmer van Valenwood en de Khajiit van de Elsweyr Confederatie (of de koninkrijken Anequina en Pelletine). De Dominie van het Tweede Tijdperk was de meest stabiele macht in Tamriël, tot de komst van Tiber Septim, en aan het einde van het Interregnum was Tamriël verdeeld tussen het Keizerrijk en de Dominie. De heersende macht van de Dominie, de Thalmor, is een congres van Bosmeri opperhoofden en Altmeri diplomaten, en hun legers waren verantwoordelijk voor het terugdringen van de Colovian invasie van Valenwood, en de Thalmor Justiciars hielpen ook om elke Blade-spion in Summerset and Valenwood te verwijderen. Aan het einde van het Tweede Tijdperk zouden de koning van Alinor en de Keizerlijke Battlemage Zurin Arctus een vredesverdrag sluiten tussen de Dominie en het Keizerrijk. Tiber Septim besloot echter om de Brass God, Numidium, te gebruiken om de Summerset Isles over te nemen, iets wat door vele Altmer nog steeds in horror herinnerd wordt. In het begin van het Vierde Tijdperk werd de Aldmeri Dominie opnieuw opgericht na bijna vierhonderd jaar. Cultuur Religie Er worden vele verschillende goden aanbeden door alle verschillende Tamriëlische culturen, elk ras met een eigen pantheon. Een complete lijst daarvan kan gevonden worden in het boek Variëteiten van Geloof in het Keizerrijk (Engels: Varieties of Faith in the Empire). Desondanks bestaan de meeste pantheons uit ongeveer dezelfde entiteiten, en kunnen ze in twee groepen opgesplitst worden: *De Aedra: de term is afkomstig van het Aldmer en betekent voorouders. Dit komt overeen met het originele geloof van de Aldmeri dat ze onmiddellijke afstammelingen zijn van deze onsterfelijken. De term wordt gebruikt door de scholieren van verschillende rassen om alle goden te beschrijven die gerelateerd zijn tot de Anu. De Aedra worden vaak bekeken als de scheppers. De meest verspreidde van deze Aedra zijn de acht goden die de sterfelijke wereld creëerden. Deze goden vormen de kern van het Keizerlijke pantheon; samen met Tiber Septim vormen ze de Negen Goddelijkheden. *De Daedra: deze term betekent sterkere, betere voorouders ofwel niet onze voorouders. Dit eerste werd gebruikt door de Chimer om zich te onderscheiden van andere Aldmer. Andere rassen pasten deze term toe op alle goden gerelateerd tot Padhome (verandering), hoewel de meeste menselijke rassen naar hen verwijzen als demonen. De Daedra bestaan uit zestien Daedrische Prinsen en een groot aantal mindere Daedra. Demografie De rassen die speelbaar zijn in The Elder Scrolls series zijn de Bretoenen, Roodwachten, Argonians, Khajiit, Altmer, Dunmer, Bosmer en Noorderlingen. Al deze rassen zijn speelbaar in Morrowind, Oblivion en Skyrim. In Arena en Daggerfall zijn de Orcs niet speelbaar, in zijn de Keizerlijken niet speelbaar en in zijn de Argonians en Khajiit niet speelbaar. Keizerlijken zijn theoretisch gezien wel speelbaar in Arena, maar in sommige versies is er een glitch waardoor het proces van het karakter creëren ervoor zorgt dat ze niet beschikbaar zijn. Specifieker: wanneer iemand zijn karakter's ras kiest, gebeurt dat in Arena door de overeenkomstige provincie te selecteren op de kaart. Cyrodiil is soms niet selecteerbaar in sommige versies van het spel. De hoofdrassen van Tamriël waren de Bretoenen, Roodwachten, Argonians, Khajiit, Altmer, Orsimer, Keizerlijken, Dunmer, Bosmer en Noorderlingen. Andere rassen van Tamriël zijn onder andere de volgende: *'Falmer of Sneeuw-Elfen' waren de originele Elfen inwoners van Skyrim. Zij werden geleid door de Sneeuw Prince, die ook vocht in de Strijd van de Moesring (Engels: Battle of the Moesring) tegen Ysgramor en de Vijfhonderd Gezellen. Tijdens het gevecht zag een 12-jaar oud Noords meisje, Finna, hoe hij haar moeder vermoordde. Ze tilde haar moeder's zwaard op en doodde de prins. Dit eindigde de oorlog tussen de Sneeuw-Elfen en de Noorderlingen in Skyrim. De overgebleven Sneeuw-Elfen zochten onderdak bij de Dwemer, maar zij vertrouwden hun gasten niet lang en gaven hen giftige paddenstoelen te eten die de Sneeuw-Elfen blind maakten. De Dwemer maakten het tot hun slaven, waarna de Sneeuw-Elfen rebelleerden en zo de War of Crag startten. *'Dwemer of Diep-Elfen', wat ook Diep Volk, Volk van de Diepte, Slimme Elfen (gebaseerd op de Dlyxexische Theorie), of zoals ze vaak door mensen genomed werden, Dwergen, waren een aloud, verloren ras van Mer dat het grootste deel van Tamriël bewoonde, inclusief Morrowind, Skyrim, High Rock en Hammerfell. Hun geschiedenis is vaag en onbekend, maar wel is geweten dat ze allen verdwenen gedurende de beslissende strijd van de Oorlog van de Eerste Raad (Engels: War of the First Council) en de Strijd van de Rode Berg (Engels: Battle of the Red Mountain), toen Heer Nerevar de Chimer in een aanval tegen de Dwergen leidde om te voorkomen dat ze Kagrenac's Werktuigen (Kagrenac's Tools) zouden gebruiken. De Dwemer probeerden deze werktuigen te gebruiken om een godheid te creëren (genaamd 'Numidium') voor henzelf. De Chimer en sommige van de Dwemer, inclusief sommige Tonale Architecten (Engels: Tonal Architects), zagen dit als een belediging aan hun goden, voor wie ze spot en uitstoting riskeerden; vandaar de oorlog. Het wordt geloofd dat Kagrenac een poging deed om deze werktuigen te gebruiken in een wanhopige gok, wat de Dwemer zou verwijderd hebben van het bestaan, hoewel Aslander traditie zegt dat Nerevar en Dagoth Ur de Dwemer connectie met het Hart van Lorkhan doorsneden aan het einde van de Oorlog van de Eerste Raad, en alle Dwemer verdwenen. *'Ayleid' waren een ras van Mer en de oorspronkelijke heersers van Cyrodiil, maar nu blijkbaar uitgestorven. Hun ruïnes kunnen over heel Cyrodiil gevonden worden, en zijn een lucratief risico voor eenieder bekwaam en moedig genoeg om binnen te gaan en terug te komen met schatten. Mindere Welkynd stenen en Varla stenen die gevonden kunnen worden zijn respectievelijk 50 en 1000 goud waard per stuk. Er waren ook ooit Grotere Welkynd stenen, maar deze zijn allen al geplunderd en gebruikt. Desondanks zijn Ayleid ruïnes bezaaid met ingenieuze en dodelijke vallen, en zijn vaak een schuilplaats voor Necromancers, Bezweerders (Engels: Conjurers), Bandieten of andere illegalen, of soms stammen van Goblins, of ook af en toe Clans van Vampiers. *'Chimer of ''Veranderden' zijn een kleine sekte van Altmer die geleid werden door de profeet Veloth naar het beloofde land van Resdayn, nu Morrowind genaamd. Ze werden vervloekt door de Daedric Prins Azura nadat het Tribunaal (Tribunal) een deel van het Hart van Lorkhan gebruikte om levende goden te worden. De vloek zorgde ervoor dat gouden huid zwart werd en de ogen een gloeiend rood, wat de Chimer transformeerde in Dunmer. De vloek bevatte ook de belofte dat op een dag Nerevar Indoril zou terugkeren en de val van de profane Tribunaal-tempel zou signaleren. Dit is echter tegengesproken door scholieren, die in de plaats daarvan suggereren dat deze vloek maar een mythe is, en dat de echte oorzaak van de oog- en huidskleurverandering te wijten is aan de verandering in geografie. *'Reuzen' (Engels: ''Giants) zijn een ras van reusachtige mensachtigen en kunnen gevonden worden in de wildernis van Skyrim en High Rock. Berucht omwille van hun kolossale lengte immense kracht delen ze weinig beschaafde interactie met mensen. Cultureel gezien hoeden de Reuzen kuddes van Mammoeten, en maken ze hun melk in kaas. Ze vullen hun omnivoor dieet met geroosterde Skeever. Klaarblijkelijk nomadisch, reizen de reuzen rond met hun kuddes en zetten ze kampen op rond Skyrim en High Rock, meestal bovengronds. Indringers worden aangevallen met grote knuppels. Provincies van het Vierde Tijdperk In de tweehonderd jaren voor Skyrim had het Keizerrijk veel van zijn landen verloren. In 4E22 waren de Summerset Isles afgesplitst en hoorden ze bij de Thalmor factie. Tegen 4E115 werd de Derde Aldmeri Dominie gevormd, wat de Summerset Isles en Valenwood, dat overgenomen was door Thalmor sympathisanten, besloeg. Rond 4E5 en 4E6, barstte de Red Mountain in Vvardenfell uit, wat het eiland en veel van het noordelijke deel van Morrowind verwoestte. Dit staat bekend als het Red Year. Nu Morrowind sterk verzwakt was, vielen de Argonians hen aan en namen ze Morrowind over. Tijdens de Great War en het White-Gold Concordat dat daarop volgde, vocht Hammerfell een oorlog van onafhankelijkheid en behoort het nu tot noch de Admeri Dominie of het Keizerrijk. Afhankelijk van welke kant er gekozen is tijdens de burgeroorlog in Skyrim, behoort deze provincie nog tot het vierde Keizerrijk of is het afgesplitst tot een onafhankelijke natie. Hieronder is een lijst van provincies en hun huidige affiliatie. Verenigde Provincies Septim Keizerrijk *Cyrodiil (hoofdstad: Keizerlijke Stad) *High Rock (hoofdstad: Wayrest) *Skyrim (hoofdstad: Solitude): indien er in de burgeroorlog gekozen is voor het Keizerlijk Legioen Aldmeri Dominie *Summerset Isles (hoofdstad: Alinor) *Valenwood (hoofdstad: Falinesti) *Elsweyr (hoofdstad: Torval) Onafhankelijke Provincies *Hammerfell (hoofdstad: Sentinel) *Skyrim (hoofdstad: Windhelm): indien er in de burgeroorlog gekozen is voor de Stormcloaks *Morrowind (hoofdstad: Blacklight) *Black Marsh (hoofdstad: Lilmoth) Andere continenten Hoewel Tamriël de meest bekende en belangrijkste plaats in de wereld is, is het niet de enige. Ver naar het noorden van Tamriël ligt het continent van Atmora, vanwaar de Atmoranen kwamen om Tamriël in te nemen. Atmora betekent in de Elfen taal Oudste Woud. Naar het westen van Tamriël ligt het gezonken continent van Yokuda, vanwaar de zogenoemde Roodwachten kwamen om Hammerfell in te palmen in het jaar 808 van het Eerste Tijdperk. De moderne Redguards kwamen van daar omdat hun eiland volkomen vernietigd was, maar de oorzaak daarvan is nog steeds in dispuut. Ten oosten van Tamriël ligt het continent van Akavir, wat Drakenland betekend. Akavir is het thuisland van vier grote groepen: Kamal, Tsaesci, Tang Mo en Ka Po' Tun. Het was ooit het thuisland van de Akaviri, een mensenras, en de draken, maar de Tsaesci dreven hen tot uitsterven. Tot heden dag is het onbekend wat er gebeurde met de Akaviri. Voordat de Akaviri uitgestorven waren, hadden ze verschillende invasies op Tamriël gedaan. Hoewel een lijn van Tsaesci over Tamriël heersten, werd deze vervangen door een dynastie van Septim heersers. Alle andere invasies hebben gefaald. Beneden de Summerset Isles, iets naar het zuiden van Tamriël, ligt Pyandonea. Dit is het tropische thuisland van de Maormer of Tropische Elfen. De Koraal-Koninkrijken van Thras, een eilandengroep ten zuid-westen van Tamriël, is het thuisland van de Sload, een conservatief amfibie-slakachtig ras. De Thrassische plaag woekerde doorheen Tamriël rond 1E2200, waarna een verenigde Tamriëlische zeemacht Thras deed zinken. Sinsdien is het koninkrijk er wel bovenop geraakt. Trivia *Tamriël is de locatie waar alle tot hier toe uitgebrachtte games plaatsvinden * is het enige spel waarin de spelers heel Tamriël kunnen verkennen *Het Nu-Mantia Intercept vertaalt Tamriël als Het Sterachtige Hart van Dageraad's Schoonheid Galerij Tamrielcomposite.jpg|Een samengestelde kaart van Tamriël TamrielCompositeMapbyXomm.jpg|Een samengestelde kaart van Tamriël TamrielWorldMap.jpg|Kaart van Tamriël EmpireOfTamrielMap Daggerfall.png|Keizerrijk van Tamriël kaart zoals gezien in . be:Тамрыэль de:Tamriel en:Tamriel es:Tamriel fr:Tamriel hu:Tamriel it:Tamriel ja:Tamriel no:Tamriel pl:Tamriel ru:Тамриэль sv:Tamriel tl:Tamriel uk:Тамріель Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Religie Categorie:Politiek Categorie:Continenten